explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
One Small Step
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-228 |producer(s)= |story=Mike Wollaeger Jessica Scott |script=Mike Wollaeger Jessica Scott Bryan Fuller Michael Taylor |director= Robert Picardo |imdbref=tt0708942 |guests=Phil Morris as Lt. John Kelly |previous_production=Riddles |next_production=The Voyager Conspiracy |episode=VGR S06E08 |airdate= 17 November 1999 |previous_release=Dragon's Teeth |next_release=The Voyager Conspiracy |story_date(s)= 53292.7 (2376)/October 19-25, 2032 |previous_story=Riddles |next_story=The Voyager Conspiracy }} Summary Voyager encounters a graviton ellipse, a massive body of subspace energy that temporarily leaves subspace and travels through normal space for a time. After Seven of Nine provides Voyager with Borg information on how to avoid being harmed by the ellipse, the crew begin scanning it. They recognize it as a similar phenomenon that reportedly consumed the Ares IV, a command module used in Earth's Mars mission in 2032, and its pilot, John Kelly, and that had stranded his two other mission officers aboard Mars for weeks before they could be rescued. The mysterious disappearance of the Ares IV almost had caused humans to abandon further space missions, but ultimately would be the precursor for humankind's future exploration of deep space. Further scans detect signs of the Ares IV within the ellipse in a stable field that acts as the eye of the storm, and plans are made to modify the Delta Flyer with Seven's information to allow it to enter this field and recover the module. Chakotay and Tom Paris, history buffs for the Mars missions, quickly volunteer, while Captain Kathryn Janeway encourages Seven to join them as part of this historic event, even after Seven initially rebuffs the effort as a worthless exploration mission. The modifications work as expected, and the crew soon finds the module, nearly in one piece. Voyager detects the ellipse being drawn towards a dark matter asteroid, and warns the Delta Flyer to escape before collision, but Chakotay insists on leaving with the module, despite Seven's concerns that this will slow the Flyer down. They are unable to clear the ellipse in time and are caught in a shock wave from the collision; Chakotay is injured with plasma burns, and the Flyer's shields and engines are knocked off-line. Voyager warns that the Flyer only has a few hours to escape before the ellipse returns to subspace, where they would be trapped indefinitely. After stabilizing Chakotay, Paris begins effecting repairs. But the Flyer's power converter is beyond repair. B'Elanna suggests salvaging the power converter from the Ares IV module to bring the Flyer back online. Chakotay instructs Seven to go, but asking her to not only collect the part but to take time to download data from the module. Seven arrives, and powers up the systems. While she works at removing the power converter, John Kelly's logs of the few days he remained alive after being consumed by the ellipse are played out. Seven begins to come to appreciate what Kelly had done, continuing to take readings and collect as much information as he could before his power reserves had died, hoping that it would be useful to somebody someday. With little time left to escape, Seven spares enough time to download the module logs and instruct Paris to bring Kelly's preserved body to the Flyer. They are able to install the power converter on the Flyer in time to escape the ellipse with Voyager's help before it returns to subspace. The crew holds a formal memorial service for Kelly to pay their respects. Among others, Seven provides a brief eulogy, praising the man's exploratory nature that would eventually lead to Voyager and her own existence. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Corey Hines on Wednesday, November 17, 1999 - 6:56 pm:''I thought Holo-Doc's first mission to a planet was in "Macrocosm". 'Jason on Wednesday, November 17, 1999 - 7:26 pm: It might have been, but he said that it was one of his first.' # ''ScottN on Thursday, November 18, 1999 - 12:31 am: Nit in the opening teaser: Kelly and the girl on Mars wonder if it's a solar flare. I sure hope it isn't a solar flare all the way out at Mars! If it was, Earth would have been fried to a crisp! '''KAM on Thursday, November 18, 1999 - 1:01 am: Mars and Earth orbit at different rates around the sun, ScottN. It is only in a direct line of Sun, Earth, Mars, once, maybe twice, a year. Part of the year, the Earth is even on the other side of the Sun from Mars. ''' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager